Spending the Night with You
by dreams-qaradise
Summary: Two characters bound to lose their parents at some point in their life, facing tragedy and heartache. That is until one special day could change their whole meaning of life forever. [Ike x Samus oneshot!]


It was the night of Christmas, and all the smashers had been around the tree opening their gifts for their friends, lovers, and in some cases, family. They decided to unwrap all their presents at night time because it made the feeling more magical. All of the lights were turned off in the entire mansion, and none of the smashers were left behind in their rooms, except one smasher who was none other than Samus Aran.

Samus was the only one who decided to stay back, as she did every year and every tournament that has existed. She hated people kissing, she hated cuddling, and she hated when others laughed when she had not enjoyed herself since she was two going on three years old. The death of her parents did not effect her as much as it used to, but she still remembered all of the times she enjoyed with them before they were killed right in front of her. That feeling had never left her, and it was a permanent feeling that was going to curse her for her entire life.

Going on twenty eight years starting next year, the number of Christmases she has missed was tremendous. Truthfully, the Mushroom Kingdom Princess had tried so many times to drag her downstairs to sit under the huge Christmas tree, but to no avail, the bounty huntress managed to remove herself from the event every time it came around. Every year, she had always thought why it was her with such a life full of hell. She was the one of the few smashers that lost their parents at such a young age, one of them being Link, the green clad hero of Hyrule, who lost his parents at an early age himself. Somehow, losing his parents never really prevented him from hanging out with his friends, but then again...Samus never really talked to anyone at all, and had no desire to. She was pretty sure most of the smashers had lost their parents or never knew their parents, but why did Samus let the nearly twenty fifth anniversary death of her parents affect her till this day? It is not like she cried, or was unstable, but...

Knock, knock. A rather harsh beat rapped against her door, unsurprisingly upsetting the bounty huntress. Samus had been "sleeping" in bed the entire day, and she never even spoke to her best friend, Zelda. Samus acknowledged that her behavior was a bit harsh today, especially towards people that she _actually_ liked, indirectly. The tall, blonde woman did not answer, praying to whomever was in that sky, that the person would go the hell away, and soon. Unfortunately, her prayers did not work, and the door just kept getting repeatedly rapped on, until that person spoke up.

"Samus..I know you're in there, as you've been in there all damn day. Can you at least respond?" It was Ike, which made her annoyance increase even more than it was beforehand. ' **How the hell did he even get inside the actual room? Ugh..'** She groaned in defeat, and lazily made her way toward the door, only to open it, facing the blue haired mercenary, Ike, who was only slightly taller than her with a swoon-worthy build. He crossed his arms, looking the bounty huntress up and down in disappointment, as she was wearing her sleepwear which revealed a part of her built stomach and the upper portion of her chest. Motioning the same gesture as Ike, mocking him, she rolled her cyan blue-green eyes.

"My face is up here, as you can see...if you weren't too busy gazing at my body...Asshole." Her voice growing colder, meaningless, scornful. Her comment alone made Ike wrinkle his face up, slightly offended that she _actually_ thought he was gazing at her body, which was half true..He was skimming.

Ike's expression changed from concern to irritated, as if he was darting his eyes at Samus, yet it never actually changed. The man's expression was really indeterminable sometimes, even to Samus. "Are you serious right now? Did you really think I came up here as a horny man and supposedly gained confidence just to knock on your door so I can stare at your body? If so, then I'm sorry, Lioness, but I walked my ass up here because I was actually concerned about you, if that even matters. I guess not though, so I'll be making my way back down-"

" **Ike.** I get it. Can you just leave me alone? Why the hell do you care anyways? Out of all people-" Both of them had been cutting off each other, sick of hearing each other's words and how they communicate.

"Because it's you, and it's me. I care, because it's you, and I've been eyeing you every Christmas since I've joined Brawl. You really think nobody is watching you? People asked downstairs where you were at, and they looked at me, as if I knew...which I did, but I had to play it off. That doesn't matter though, can you come downstairs with me? Please?" Now the mercenary's eyes were full of genuine and concern, because he really wanted that crazy woman to spend her Christmas with him, if nobody else. Everyone at Smash knew that those two had a special connection, no matter how different their timelines were. Both of them had lost of their parents,and had a terrible past. Both of them were cold in personality, and appearance. Both of them were really built and had good looks, and both of them were determined to do whatever they thought was right, no matter what the outcome was. The unofficial couple was headstrong, fierce, and compatible despite how it looked like in public, presuming that they may have hated and crushed on each other.

As a result of Ike actually trying, he only received a "No", yet he did not give up. Samus began walking towards the inside of her room as she turned around, tired of this foolishness, hoping he would seriously give up, yet she knew he would not and Samus had only made her case in a worse situation than it already was. He was the last person she wanted to see...or was he really the last person she did not want to lose? Her blonde locks swayed back and forth, trapped in the usual red ponytail holder. For someone who had been sleeping all day, her hair really did look good, and it caught Ike's attention, yet he shrugged it off. Instead, he followed her tracks after silently closing the door, unnoticed. The footsteps of their own had led towards the black window pane, revealing the White Christmas outside. This day could not get anymore magical, if one person decided to spend the night with him.

Samus, disappointed, found her love-hate crush sitting right across from her on the same bench where they had viewed the snow. As she paid attention closely, she realized that the snow and the lighting made Ike's appearance a lot more attractive than it already was, causing her heart to rush. He shifted his icy, romantic gaze over towards her, and they locked eyes. Unfortunately, the accident only made Samus's cyan eyes shift back towards the window in a hurriedly manner, almost revealing that she was embarrassed, and blushing, yet due to his ignorance, he could not see. **'Damnit... I think he saw me. Fuck.'**

"Why are you still here, Ike." The bounty huntress wanted her rhetorical question answered in a way that he'd get the hint that she wanted him to leave the room. Why did she let him walk inside, in the first place? The male only shrugged and smirked, raising both of his eyebrows in amusement.

"My question is, why did you _let_ me in? I didn't think you were that tired." That was when he trapped her in her mindset of comebacks. Stumbled, and speechless, she had to think about what to say for a moment, yet nothing came her way. She sat there dumbfounded and confused. She did not know why she let him in, herself. Ike noticed that she was just avoiding his question, and he made his way down to her path at the window pane she was located at, only a few inches away. Sam us hadn't noticed he was even moving until all of the light was partially blocked, and all she could see was Ike's black, short sleeved shirt, hugging his abs, and his left arm hovering over her head, blocking her from viewing the side of her dark room. Samus could not even begin to think about what he was going to do next, and she really did not want to know, as she tried to maneuver her own body away from the location she was at, yet she only failed, as Ike leaned in, kissing her coral lips passionately. As he did so, Samus's head bobbed against the black walls of the window view, rocking back and forth as the heat fell into place, permeating the whole room. If people weren't wondering where Samus was then, they certainly were wondering where she was now, especially since Ike was gone, but none of that mattered to the couple embracing themselves in a locked position, right in room number seven on floor eight, where Peach, Zelda, and the currently occupied Samus, had resided.

Samus _really_ _wanted_ Ike to stop, then again, she was really enjoying him, and how his warmth affected her body temperature. Occasionally grunting, making it seem like she was not in the mood for his kisses, he only proceeded to kiss her. Deeper, softer, deeper again, inserting the tips of his tongue inside of her mouth, playing tag with her own tongue. Eventually, Samus could not hold herself any longer, giving in. She wanted this feeling. She needed this feeling. She had not felt this way at all, nor has she felt loved ever since she was three. Moans could be heard from the both of them as they began to strip their tops off. This feeling felt so wrong, yet it felt so right. She was literally there, kissing a stranger she had known for almost a decade, but the truth was, he really was no stranger. They just were not dating, so them making out with no shirts on may have appeared to be submissive. Both of them had desired that feeling, and they needed each other.

That is all that really mattered anyways. Soon enough, they headed towards second base, and Ike made his way down to the tips of her nipples, delicately sucking and biting on them. His deep kisses and sucking planting on the sides of her breasts, bites temporarily imprinted in her smooth, porcelain skin. They kept this notion up for a while, seeing how they both knew that they were not ready for third base yet. Samus really couldn't believe herself at this point. She hated anyone who touched her or even talked to her, especially if it was a guy who was seeking for sex. Yet she knew deep down inside that Ike did not seek for that at all, and the only thing he really was searching for, was her. She hated him for that reason alone, and how handsome he looked, and how he had so many friends...and how he never gave up on reaching out to her. She loved everything about him...and she hated everything about him. She hated how this feeling was, and how he caused it. She loved how amazing his kissing was, and how his lips brushed against her own without feeling too forceful. Most of all, she loved him, and reasons were unknown to her, except she really knew why she did. Denial was no longer strong, and only love could dominate the night.

* * *

The night grew long, ending it with a kiss on the forehead as Ike slept beside his lover, falling in a deep sleep while holding his lover's waist with his right arm above his head, and his chin sitting on hers. He smiled. Samus's tears fell in the midst of their session of making love, as did Ike's, but that was true love, was it not? While they had been embracing every nook and cranny, the smashers downstairs just had a strong feeling that those two were possibly enjoying themselves..or each other. None of their gifts were opened that night, and it did not matter. It was not all about the presents...it was about love. Christmas, is all about love.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you guys enjoy the little Ike x Samus oneshot. Some people really don't understand the true meaning of Christmas, and it's quite sad, so I thought writing this fanfic with a little meaning behind it, could actually catch on to some people.**

 **Don't forget to R &R! **

**~Seuta3**


End file.
